At a loss for air
by Pastthestars5728
Summary: *2016 Reboot* A short one-shot on what I think would have happened if Mac had fallen unconscious after dragging Ralph out in episode 3.


**Hey guys! So I know it's taking me awhile to update** ** _Problems and Doubts_** **but I will! Don't worry! I just had this idea when I watched episode 3 tonight. So here's a one-shot for you! Enjoy!**

 **BACKGROUND: This takes place during episode three when Mac drags Ralph out of the toxic room and on to the street. In the episode, Mac comes out virtually fine. In my AU, he doesn't. This is my version of What would have happened if Mac had fallen unconscious after breathing in the toxic fumes.**

...

Mac realized his mistake seconds after entering the room and spotting Ralph laying unconscious at a table. He subconsciously touched the mask on his face briefly as a reminder that it was still there. Then, He temporarily pushed the thought aside, focusing on getting the cure into Ralph's bloodstream. "Times up Mac." Riley said from the mic in his ear. "Either you get that cure in him now, or it's too late." Mac filled the syringe quickly before placing it in the correct spot on Ralph's arm.

"Only one way to find out." Mac shoved the needle into Ralph's arm and pushed down. After the few seconds passed, Mac addressed his first mistake. Ralph was alive, witch meant this poison could kill him just like the rest of them. And Mac needed to fix that. He touched the mask again briefly, fear starting to settle in his brain. Then he shook his head.

 _Focus._

After nearly no hesitation at all, Mac sucked in a large breath and ripped the mask off his face. He could hear Jack fighting with a guy behind him. He silently thanked his friend yet again for having his back.

Mac shoved the mask onto Ralph's face and immediately began the process of getting them both outside. Fast. Mac could only hold his breath for so long.

Mac's confidence in his progress faded instantly, however, when a punch to the stomache forced him to suck in a deep breath of the toxic air. It only took seconds for it to become difficult for him to breath. Both from the poison in the air and from the arm around his neck. "Jack!" He called, but his partner was too caught in his own fight to hear Mac call out horsely. Mac forced himself to swallow the fear.

 _Stay calm._

 _Don't panic._

Mac elbowed the man holding him. Forcing the man to take a breath of his own. Seconds later, from both the poison and from Mac, he was unconscious. Mac waisted no time in grabbing Ralph off the table and rushing for the door, knowing his own time was limited. He sucked in another breath before he could stop himself, black starting to creep into the corners of his vision.

 _Just a few more steps._

He shoved the door open and sucked in a breath of real air, though it made little impact on the new pounding in his head and the blackness around his vision. He briefly noticed a pipe -witch he later learned was Riley- Come dangerously close to his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He continued to run out of the building, forcing his legs to move.

 _Why wasn't it getting easier breathe?_

Now he was afraid. The clean air was doing next to stop the pain in his head or the darkness almost covering his vision. Suddenly, His legs gave out, sending him and Ralph to the ground. He felt himself his the concrete, but he could see next to nothing. Somewhere in the background he heard Riley call out his name. And he desperately wanted to answer her. To tell her he was fine. But before he could even think about moving to face her, or even call her name, Mac fell into the world of unconciousness.

...

When Riley watched Mac fall to the ground, she had assumed he would get right back up. She had called his name in surprise when he had slammed the door open, then again when he fell to the ground. She had run over to see if Ralph was fine like Mac had said he would be, but even then, Mac didn't get up. "Mac?" She said, crouching down and shaking his shoulder. She herd Jack run up from behind her. "Mac?" She said again, fear creeping into her voice. She turned to Jack, but he had already figured it out for himself. Mac was unconscious.

"Oh shit..." she heard Jack say from behind her as he rushed to Mac. They heard Ralph waking up in the background, but neither of them even glanced at the man. "Call Thornton." Jack said, slightly panicky, as he felt for Mac's pulse.

"Woah..." said Ralph from where he was now sitting. Jack looked up at him briefly, not really giving the man much thought. He was too focused on Mac to care about the mission anymore. Mac mattered way more then any mission. No matter what.

Jack felt around for a heartbeat, then he felt an brief amount of relief when he felt Mac's pulse on his fingertips. "He's alive!" Called Jack.

He wasn't greeted by any response other than Mac's still heavy breathing. It sounded as if he had run a marathon. Twice. One right after the other.

A second of dead silence passed before Thorntons voice filled the empty space.

"hello? What's going on?" Asked Thronton, her voice calm.

"We need help. Mac's..." Riley said. She swallowed.

"What about Mac?" Asked Thornton. Her voice wasn't as calm anymore.

Riley switched the phone from one hand to the other. "Mac took a few lungfuls of toxic air. He's out cold."

"Riley?" Called Jack, his voice in arising panic. Mac let out a few harsh coughs from where Jack had layed him, his breathing becoming even more ragged than before. Jack barely had time to react before Mac went from harsh coughing to choking. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and Mac had an arm around his throat.

Riley dropped the phone and rushed over to her friend. She watched silently as Jack slammed a hand into his stomache, not knowing what else to do in the moment. Then, she cringed in sympathy, knowing how storng Jack really was.

A quick second of agonizing silence passed before Mac sucked in a deep breath, still unconscious. Jack placed a hand on his neck, feeling for his best friend's pulse. Then looked at Riley in horror. For the first time in the history of ever, Jack Dalton looked afraid.

"It's weakening." He said, pulling Mac into his arms and motioning to Ralph at the same time. "Come on." He said, his military training taking over his mind. Riley rushed to grab the phone before getting into the car.

Jack had never driven to the plane home faster.

...

Mac, in the end, was fine. It had taken two tanks of oxygen before he had woken up two hours later. Then he had then spent the remainder of the flight next to Jack with a pounding headache and shaking hands. When they had arrived back at the Pheniox office (after much persuasion from Mac to skip the hospital) he had been treated even more. Several more hours later, Jack had driven him home, where he proceeded to tell Bozer about a crazy accident involving a bike, a dog, a concrete wall, duct tape, and Jack.

...

 **what do you think? After watching that scene from the show again, it seemed like Mac wouldn't have recovered from poison so easily if it knocked out other guys in under a minute the scene before. By the way, _I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS COULD REALLY HAPPEN FROM WHATEVER POSION THEY USED ON THE SHOW. I JUST ASSUMED._ Thanks for reading. As always, reviews are appreciated! And I would love to do requests if anyone has any! Bye!**

 **-Past The Stars**


End file.
